


DJ

by HHGay



Series: Erstes Prompt-Bingo [9]
Category: HHG München
Genre: Bad Poetry, M/M, Poetry, Schulparty, Tischler as DJ sucks, Wingla is in love
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-06 20:36:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14655726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HHGay/pseuds/HHGay
Summary: Wenn Tischler als DJ auf der Schulparty auflegt, leert sich die Tanzfläche schlagartig





	DJ

In der düsteren Aula wird gefeiert

Bis auf den Tischler, der wieder geiert.

Er wartet schon auf seine große Stunde

In dieser besoffenen Schülerrunde.

 

Kaum steht der Tischler am DJ-Pult,

Tanzt keiner mehr. Die Musik ist schuld,

Denn Tischlers Geschmack ist unterirdisch

Und keinem der Schüler taugt das so wirklich.

 

Da keiner mehr tanzt hat auch Wingla Zeit

Und steht hinter Tischler schon bereit

Der hört bald auf, und gar nicht lang

Braucht’s, bis sie knutschen im Bio-Gang.


End file.
